


The Gifted Ones

by Moon1987



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1987/pseuds/Moon1987
Summary: In this world people despise people with powers, they would even go as far as killing or experimentation. Jisung and Hyunjin have to leave their homes after their powers being exposed. While on the run they met a group of people that decided to stick up for the rights of people with powers and decided to join in the fight, meeting many people, becoming friends with many people, and even getting into relationships throughout their journey.
Kudos: 2





	1. Just a little info first

So this is a pre chapter to the story, because I just wanted to say a couple things about the story first.

Firstly, this is obviously a work of fiction and by no means represents how the people these characters are based on act in real life.

Secondly, because of school and other things I do not have a set posting schedule at the moment.

Thirdly, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical or just mistakes in general.

Fourth, I will update the tags and relationships when it applies to the story, since at the moment I'm writing this in the moment with no relationship planned out. I'm just going to see where my writing leads me. But there will be relationships, that is one thing I will say in advance.

one last thing because i don't know how a lot of things work in Korea I mostly basing things off of what I know and how things are in the U.S. 

Anyways I really hope you enjoy my story, I'm not the best/most confident in my writing so yeah....


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has any mistakes. This is my first story.... hehe.

_ "This strange world we live in. From abnormalities to perfectly normal things. Unfortunately this world has a lot more abnormalities than it was prepared for. These 'abnormalities' are very special to a lot of bad people, so they typically hide their identities from the people. This is an adventurous and very eventful story of a group of these so called abnormal."  _

\---------

"Mr.Han. Mr.Han!" 

Jisungs head shot up at the sound of his teacher yelling his name. He had been up all night working on a project of his, so he had accidentally fallen asleep in class. 

"I hope you were listening whilst sleeping and are ready for the exam tomorrow." The teacher bitterly glared at Jisung. 

"Hehe yeah… of course I was paying attention!" Jisung awkwardly said while scratching the back of his head. 

"Then I'm expecting perfect mark's from you." The teacher walked back to the front of the classroom. 

"Hehe yeah. Of course."

The bell rang and the rest of the class scattered to the hallways, all going there separate ways. 

Senior year, one more year of this hell. This is what they all thought while going about their average day. Some of them had no idea what they wanted to do after high school. While others had it perfectly planned out. 

Walking into the cafeteria there were many different groups of people. Some more socially out there then others but nonetheless they were all in it together one way or another. 

Running through the cafeteria doors, Jisung ran over to the table where his friend group sat. Hyungjin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jongho just sat there watching while Jisung ran like a bullet over to their table. 

"I fell asleep in class!" Jisung said once he finally reached the table, somewhat out of breath. 

"Damn. Did you get caught?" Felix said while sliding over to give Jisung room. 

"Of course I did! I swear that woman's like a hawk, seeing everything." Jisung was the only person at the table who had this teacher but the others had heard enough about her from Jisung that it felt like they also had her. 

It was finally near the end of their lunch period, when the alarm went off. “Code Red. Intruder in the school.” 

Jongho and Hyunjin looked at each other. "Let's go guys!" Hyunjin finally said while grabbing his friend's hands. "Where are we going?" Seungmin yelled while running. 

"I know a place to hide, just follow me!" The others shut up and followed. Hyunjin brought the group to the back room that was in the cafeteria. Not many people knew about it so it wasn't a place that a lot of people were swarming towards. They got into the room and closed and locked the door. 

"What do you think is happening?" Seungmin questioned in the complete darkness of the room. 

"Probably just a drill but they're making it seem like a bigger deal so that they can see how we'd react" Jongho said while grabbing his phone out to light up the room.

Hyunjin looked over at Jisung who's head was down in his knees. "Hey are you okay? Jisung… Jisung!" His head finally lifted.

"Huh?" 

"Are. You. Okay."

"Oh. Um yeah… I'm fine." He said with a blank look on his face which told Hyunjin that he was lying, but he didn't want to pry into Jisungs business. 

An hour later and they were finally able to leave the room they were in. Things like this would happen quite often, anytime a student at the school showed any signs of having powers they would do drills like this so they could locate and capture the person. This terrified anyone at the school that had powers, for the fear that they'd be taken as well. 

\--------- 

**It was near the end of the year now with only two months left.**

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Hyunjin said while sitting at their lunch table. 

"What happened now?" Jongho didn't really care but still wanted to be there for his friend. 

"She started telling people that I asked her out and she rejected me. Like why would I ask her crusty ass out. She was the one who asked me and I said no to her." Hyunjin was pissed he didn't like the fact that some random girl was spreading rumors about him. 

"That sucks. I'm sorry man." Seungmin said while patting Hyunjins back. 

"I heard that they're gonna do a screen to find people with powers before anything happens." Seungmin informed his friends. 

"What do you mean before anything happens?" Hyunjin coldly said to his friend.

"I mean before anything happens. Like putting people in danger or other stuff like that." 

"You do know that not everyone with powers is dangerous, right?" Felix had also joined the conversation. 

"Well yeah but the ones that can't control it are really dangerous to other people, and not everyone has the power to protect themselves." 

Hyunjin quickly stood up and without another word he left the cafeteria. Jisung quickly got up and ran after him. 

"Hyunjin. Hyunjin! Wait up!" Jisung was trying to catch up go hyunjin. 

"Go away!" Hyunjin was enraged by what seungmin had said. 

Jisung ran in front of Hyunjin to stop him, which Hyunjin actually stopped. 

"Listen… I know that you're angry, but he's just not used to this type of... culture. He isn't a custom to what it's actually like for people like that." 

"And how the hell would you know anything about it either!" 

"God dammit Hyunjin. Why do you think I'm also angry about what he said-" Jisung shouted at hyunjin. " Jisung stop." "Do i have to spell it out for you…" Hyunjin started to panic. "Jisung just stop talking." "I have powers as-" 

Hyunjin covered Jisung's mouth. "Damnit." 

There was a teacher at the end of the hallway listening to their entire conversation. "You two come to my office."

Both Jisung and Hyunjin looked at each other in fear. "Shit!" 

Hyunjin started to run but looked back and saw that Jisung had not moved so he ran back and grabbed his hand and started to run while pulling Jisung along with him. 

The teacher grabbed his phone while chasing after them. "Code red. Code red. Notify the students and teachers. 


End file.
